


A Day in the Life~ May

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: May... can you believe it? What a crazy adventure it has been for McDanno over the last 11 months. Continue to follow Steve and Danny through daily text message exchanges as they navigate this new life together balancing both work, home, family and each other. May is a crazy month. Hold on for the ride... it starts out with a boom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts), [Jillebeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillebeth/gifts), [fioninxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioninxs/gifts), [Stacey0369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey0369/gifts).



> A huge shout out to everyone that has followed us, left us comments and kudos... we love and appreciate you all! This has been such a fantastic experience for both of us, developing our own complex version of McDanno life. Sometimes we have to take a step back to remember what has happened. For the most part, if anyone is wondering, our day is ad-libbed. We have a general idea the direction we want to head at the start of the day but we are both good at what we love to refer as the curveball... and the occasional gutterball. For anyone that is also wondering, yes, we both have fulltime jobs. I have the benefit of working two days off two days so if our communication is short on some days... that is why, either we are both swamped with work or the bosses are lingering too close :)
> 
>  
> 
> To Liz... I love you! I love this journey we have embarked upon. I love how this is how we start our days. I look forward to the new adventures that await our guys. Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

May 3, 2018

5:00 am

God I'm so sore. It feels like my side is on fire and every part of me is bruised. I don't know what to do with this mess with Nahele. I understand that he worries about us and our safety and whether we are going to come home at the end of the day. He's a worrier just like me. I don't know if he's always been like that or if it's something he as adapted to over the past year. He was not happy that I went to work yesterday and even though I tried explaining that I did less at work than I would have done at home he was still furious. He's still searching google for potential heath hazards stemming from my fall. Our job is dangerous, there is no way around it. And sometimes it's the hidden dangers that get you and not the obvious ones. I think I'm going to have him stay home with me today so we can talk and work through this. I love this kid so much.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

May 4th, 2018

9:30 pm

Today was going perfect.  _ Too perfect _ . And I managed to fuck it all up with one sentence. “Your coffee cart buddy is here.” Somewhere between my office and the coffee cart I unconsciously realized that the day was going too smoothly and something in my brain told me that I was happy, too happy and too happy was not in my comfort zone. Steve’s words from years ago came flooding back to me. “It’s not in your DNA to be happy.” And the wrong side of my brain agreed with him.

My baby girl turned 16 today and this morning she was all smiles at the breakfast table. Somewhere over the course of the last eleven months, Steve has managed to convert her to a morning person, upsetting the equilibrium of this household. When the three of them came in from their morning swim they were all smiles and I had the birthday girl’s favorite breakfast all ready for her. Ever since she was three, she has devoured strawberry stuffed French toast.

We sang another round of ‘Happy Birthday’ to her and she grinned and blushed as her brother hugged her for the umpteenth time that morning. And then the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and knew that Stan had asked to take Grace to school. I was okay with that idea. Seeing Charlie hanging from Stan’s neck was a shock to my system I wasn’t prepared for and a little ball of turmoil began to develop somewhere inside of me. I pushed it to the side as Steve placed what was meant to be a calming hand on my shoulder and he snatched Charlie out of Stan’s hold to give him a kiss and a hug. I hollered for Grace and she met us at the door, backpack slung over her shoulder ready to embrace the world, now a year older. 

I wasn’t ready for her independence. 16 years should have been enough time to prepare myself. It wasn’t. That little ball of turmoil grew.

Steve must have sensed that I was a bit off since Stan’s arrival. It took everything in my power not to rip up his check for his portion of Grace’s Jeep. Instead I take it from Steve and stash it with our checkbook. I know he means well and he loves my kids. I’m pretty sure that’s what Steve had whispered in my ear as I closed the door behind them when they left. But something inside of me wanted to be selfish and scream, _'They're my kids, dammit, not his.'_

Steve held my hand the whole way to work. That helped dissolve a bit of the turmoil but not all of it. He kissed me and we talked about how much Gracie had grown since we first moved here. She's adored him from day one and always wanted to spend time with him. My little girl always the social butterfly even from an early age.

The morning at work was going okay, Austin felt my pain and bought me a cushion for my desk chair which was well appreciated. My backside is still sore from the tumble through the floor and at the moment I wonder if it will ever feel normal again. Steve showered me with affection all morning and kept thanking me over and over for being a part of his life, for allowing him to be Gracie's dad as well. 

And then I went to get coffee and fucked up the way too happy vibe that was surrounding me. I don't know why but something in my brain said I was too happy. I texted Steve and then the bottom fell out. I just kept making it worse... I don't know. Somedays I can't find a happy medium. I eventually got the coffee and went back to the office only to find that everyone else was leaving, which I soon found out was so Steve and I could have a rather loud heated exchange about his jealousy and how I egg him on knowing that it pisses him off. We're both guilty. 

And then he left.

And I panicked. Anxiety panic attacks are no fun. You can't breathe or think and your world spins out of control. You think you're having a heart attack. Thank God Steve came back because I was about down for the count.

After that we went to see Gail. Which we needed to do, for me mostly but for us. I always sabotage my own happiness and I have yet to figure out why. I love Steve and I thank God everyday that he doesn't give up on me.

I'm feeling better after our session and then Stan wants to take us all out for Grace's birthday. My emotions take another rollercoaster ride when Rachel doesn't show. This is our daughter's 16th birthday and she can't even make the effort to spend 2 hours with us. I'm hurt and disappointed. I'm sure Gracie is torn up on the inside as well but my baby girl has learned how to put on the brave mask.

She loves the necklace Nahele picked out from him and Charlie and it makes me smile that she has such loving brothers. They argue and bicker like the best of them, but God those kids love each other.

Charlie asked to spend the night with Stan and I had a small panic attack again. Steve's hand on my thigh settled me down when he said invite Stan to breakfast as well so Charlie wouldn't miss Nahele's birthday breakfast. What is one day in the grand scheme of things?

Tonight, I just needed Steve to be my rock and he was. 100 percent. I love him so much it makes me do stupid things. I'm sorry babe. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! No we have not abandoned you all, I have been on vacation visiting my beautiful writing partner in California. Here is a chapter to tide you over until I return to the real world. Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

 

 


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

 

May10th, 2018

10:00 pm

Pop wasn't feeling well this morning and I got a little scared. He convinced me that it was just Ma running him all over the island and he wasn't used to being so busy again. I worry about them and miss them so much that it physically hurts when they have to leave and go back to Jersey. I would love for them to move out here permanently, but I don't think they are ready for that quite yet. I give Pop one more Jersey winter before he caves.

I've come to the conclusion that my husband thinks I'm some sort of badass and that is a turn on for him. Being forced to fight the kung-fu grandson was not on my to-do list yesterday but not wanting to get punched or kicked in the face won out over Steve's idea of me letting the guy hit me so they didn't kill us. Me and my big mouth. One of these days I would think I would learn to keep my mouth shut, but that has never been my style. My mouth tends to have a mind of it's own. God was he horny yesterday. We didn't even make it halfway to the office before he turned the car and headed to our house. He had me half-naked before we even hit the steps to go upstairs. Thank God my parents weren't home or they would have gotten an unexpected show. He was like that all day. Couldn't keep his hands off me, couldn't stop talking about me delivering the blows instead of the kid. I don't know what the big turn on was for him.

Today was one of those open mouth insert foot days for me. I knew that I had to make it up to Steve somehow so I called Ma and asked her if they would stay another day. I rearranged their flight, made dinner arrangements for them and the kids and then planned dinner for us at home out on the lanai. Ma was a saint and cooked for me, got everything ready, I just had to open the wine and pull dinner out of the oven. 

I love Steve so much and I want to make sure he stays happy, that we stay happy. He is my everything.


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

May 12, 2018

7:30 am

Migraines suck, plain and simple. I don't remember much about last night except my head was exploding. I picked Charlie up to give him hugs and felt the familiar pull in my shoulder muscle and I knew the migraine was coming. Wasn't long before it was in my left eye and I was out for the count. I can't even function when it gets that bad and the pills weren't helping. Amazing how they can hook you up to some IV cocktail in the ER that has three different drugs in it and the migraine that you've been suffering with for over five hours is gone in ten minutes. Steve is a rock when it comes to helping me. He kept the cool cloth over my head until the worst of it was gone and I had finally found some relief and was able to fall asleep. Three hours in the ER was not on my agenda and wasn't how I wanted to spend one of the last two nights that my parents are here. I'm sure my mother is beside herself with worry. Pop too. It won't be long I'm sure before Steve suggests we get my head looked at to see what's going on. I've had far too many nasty headaches recently. I can chalk it all up to stress but he would want concrete answers. I just don't think I can handle an MRI. No, I know I can't. So for the time being, unless they get really out of hand... I'm just going to deal with them, pop a pill before they take me down. That's the plan.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

 

May 14, 2018

11:30 pm

I promised Steve I would try and sleep but tonight I know that isn't going to happen. Whatever trouble Joe has managed to get himself into is not good. Nigeria of all places. I know Steve is the best at what he does and even when it comes to Ohana remains laser focused so I know that he will bring Joe and the rest of the team home safely but that still doesn't stop the fear and anxiety that has been building in me since he got the call from Junior. I'll always be scared for his safety.

The kids are laying on either side of me swapping stories of their dad. Stories of when he as just Steve and Uncle Steve. I throw in a few of my own Neanderthal stories that leave them laughing so hard they can't catch their breath. It grows silent for a few moments and Gracie starts to get teary eyed before she starts in on another 'Remember when...' story of her dad. I love these kids so much and it tears me apart knowing that they are hurting just as much as I am. Nobody is going to get any sleep tonight, I can feel that in my bones already. I'm on cup of coffee number four and didn't say anything when Gracie took a few sips. Whatever keeps us going.

I love this family so much. I'm not one to throw up prayers on a regular basis, but God if you're listening... bring them home safely.


	15. Chapter 15

Text between Danny and Mary

 

 

Text between Danny and Steve

 

 

Text between Danny and Mary

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

May 16th, 2018

10:15 pm

Woke up this morning and felt so lost without Steve beside me. Most mornings he's already out of bed and in the water when I wake up and even though I wake up alone, that feeling is different than what I'm feeling now. I'm so worried about him and his safety, Junior and Joe and the rest of the SEAL team. I understand why Steve had to go, I understand he's trained for this shit, but it doesn't make me worry any less. Mary was a mess last night and Tex and I decided it  would do her good to get a few drinks in her. For the most part, our plan worked.

Nahele scared this shit out of me this morning after I finally heard from Steve and he was able to talk to the kids because he went for a swim by himself. He's hurting and whatever I say doesn't seem to sink in that Steve is coming home. I don't think he believes me. He's lost so much in his young life already and with the year that I have had, it makes sense that he would be scared that he would lose one of us. It breaks my heart. Gracie on the other hand is a whirlwind of personalities. Good God that girl makes my head spin. But my Monkey hugged me so tight after we talked to Steve, cried in my arms and then we were back to telling stories about him.

I can't wait until he's home. I can't wait to grab his shirt with both my fists and pull him in tight for a kiss that leaves us both breathless. I can't wait to wrap him in my arms, sleep all tangled up, make love to him like there's no tomorrow.

I'm not surprised that they managed to locate Joe and bring him out of wherever he was safely. Steve is the best at what he does. Still not happy with all the classified bullshit, but as long as they are all safe... I guess I can let it slide this time.

Charlie... my little mini-me is still too young to fully understand the danger that Steve and the rest of the team went through to bring Joe home safely. I melted inside when he took my phone and started to text Steve with the voice to text. He's growing up far too fast. Sometimes it seems life is too short for all of the memories that we have to make yet.

Hearing Steve's voice does all kinds of crazy things to me. Settles my anxiety to a certain point and then gets me all hot and bothered because I miss him so damn much. 

Three hours of sleep in the last two days is not going to cut it...

Baby, I love you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning was written by the lovely ERamos9696.

_**And it feels like Home** _

The car pulled up the driveway.  Excitement filled his body as the car came to a stop.  Joe woke up to see Steve grabbing his things. Steve leaned over and kissed Joe on the cheek.  It seemed natural for him, after all Charlie, Gracie, and Nahele kissed him all the time.

“I’ll bring the family as soon as you get settled in.”  Steve reached for the door handle but stopped when he felt Joe grab his wrist.  

“I love you son.  Thank you for coming for me.”

Steve heard _son_ and it filled his heart.  “You’ve done the same for me, over and over again Joe.  This was me trying to return the favor. At least once. Plus, you’ve got my kids calling you _Papa Joe_ now.  It’s just easier saving your ass than making up some story.”

Joe smiled and had he had the strength, he would have laughed.

__

He got up the steps to Nahele’s apartment in ninja mode.  He punched the alarm code in and set his duffle bag on the sofa.  It sank and Steve made sure that his gear didn’t make any noise. He walked into Nahele’s bedroom trying to approach him without scaring him.  

“Hey, Son.  It’s time for our swim.  You joining me?”

Nahele rubbed his eyes and then wiped his mouth.  Steve would always come get him when he wasn’t in the house in the morning for their morning ocean laps.

“Okay, Dad.  I’m good.” Nahele got up and then realized what was happening.  Steve was there. He practically jumped on top of him hugging him with all he had.  “You’re home.” Nahele was trying to hold back the tears and finally gave in.

Once Steve realized that his son was crying he brought him to the edge of the bed and sat him down.  “Hey, you, I need to tell you something.”

Steve took his place by his son’s side and put his arm around him.

“I don’t mean to cry,” Nahele tried to say wiping the evidence away.  

“Babe, don’t ever apologize for that.  I can’t tell you how many times I broke down on my way home to you guys, okay?”

Nahele nodded and felt comfort in knowing that the bravest man he knew also cried.  

“I want to thank you for stepping up everytime Danno or I aren’t home.  He told me how many times you would give Charlie kisses telling him that they were from me.  He told me how many times he heard you walking around the house making sure everything was secure.  You are such a good man, Nahele. My only regret is that I didn’t adopt you sooner. I was afraid of adopting you and not being the man you needed me to be.  I knew after I married Danno that where I lacked in experience with the _dad thing_ , he would have it covered.  But it’s an excuse, Nahele. I was too much of a coward to admit that I might suck at it and fail you, but I have you now, Son, and I will keep telling you for the rest of your life, how proud I am of you and how much I love you, and do my best to make you proud of me.”

Nahele had lost it before Steve could finish.  He grabbed onto his father saying his _I love you’s_ over and over again.  

Steve kept saying the same.

After a couple of minutes both men relaxed in each other’s hold.

“Let’s go wake up your sister.  I want you all there when I surprise Danno, okay?”

__

“Grace-Face, I need you to wake-up.  Danno won’t let me swim alone. Please, Sis.”  Nahele tried to shake her awake.

“You are so lucky you are my favorite big brother,” she said into her pillow.

“I’m you’re only big brother,” he corrected her.

She turned her head to face him.  She could make out the image behind him as Steve’s.  She buried herself into her pillow again. “I’m dreaming.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am.  I can see Daddy behind you.”

“That’s because I am Gracie.”  Steve smiled waiting for his daughter’s reaction.

“Now I can hear him too.  Make it stop, Nahele. Please.”

“Baby Girl, I’m here.”

Gracie got out of bed and shuffled over to him slowly.  First she looked him up and down. Then she looked over to Nahele who confirmed that he was there.

“Daddy?”  She put her hand on his face and felt the beard stubble against her fingers. He felt real enough. “Are you a dream, Daddy?”

“It’s me Gracie.”

“You promise?”

He hugged her lifting her off the floor.  “I promise.”

__

The three of them walked into Charlie’s room to find him playing with his stuffed donkey on the rug.

Charlie put the doll on the floor and walked over to Steve knowing that he would be lifted into his arms.

Everyone was surprised to see Charlie awake.  

“Hey, Baby Boy, why are up so early?”

“You said last night that you were coming home today.”

Steve felt equivalent to Santa Claus.

__

“Danno,” Nahele said carefully.

Danny moaned.  Had he been able to look at the clock, he would have known that he was only asleep for an hour.

“Dad,” Nahele tried again, “Gracie and I are going for our swim.  I put Charlie in bed with you.”

“Okay.”  Danno felt the bed dip.  He opened up his eyes to see his three children in front of him and if they were in front of him, why did the bed-

“Hey, Danno.”

Danny pulled the sheet off himself and jumped onto Steve straddling him so he could not move.  No other words were exchanged. Just lips on lips and moaning. Nahele and Gracie caught onto to what they were witnessing and both turned Charlie around to get him out of the room.

“Where are we going?” asked Charlie.

“Daddy and Danno need to-” Gracie looked over to Nahele for help.

“To talk for ten minutes.” Nahele finished.

“Twenty,” Steve tried to say covered by Danny’s lips.

“No, thirty,” Danny corrected him.  

Nahele closed the door.

__

Both men were grinding into each other.  Danny worked Steve’s button and fly.

Steve not wanting to stop any of it but thought he should still ask, “Hey, you don’t want to talk first?”

Danny could feel his husband getting harder underneath him.  “Please shut up.”

Danny got off his husband causing him to whine, but when Steve realized that Danny was taking off his clothes and searching for the lube in the nightstand, Steve started to get undressed as quickly as he could.  Once Danny found it, he immediately took his place back on his now naked husband.

Steve realized that Danny had stopped mid action.  Steve had no idea what was happening. Staying on the bed, Danny got off him and sat on his heels looking very uncomfortable as he did it.

Steve sat up on his elbows asking, “What just happened?”

Danny pointed to Steve’s chest.

Steve looked down forgetting what was there.  Then he remembered. “This?” He pointed to the damage.  “I am fine. It’s nothing.”

“You told me nothing happened.  That welt says something happened.”  Danny got up and put the lube back into the nightstand and put the board shorts on that he had sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Steve watched all this knowing perfectly well that any hopes of anything requiring lubrication were now gone.  He let himself fall back on the pillow. “Babe, please, don’t be like this.”

“Like what?  Huh? Pissed off that it is obvious that my husband took a bullet to the vest and forgot to tell me?”

“The plates did their job.”

“You didn’t.  You are supposed to tell me when things like this happen to you.”

A naked Steve got up and walked over to the other side of the bed where Danny was and sat down.  He took Danny’s hand and let him trace the welt. “I’m okay. It’s nothing.”

Danny continued to feel over it with his thumb.  It was big enough to let Danny know it would have done real damage had Steve not been wearing his vest.  He started to trace over Steve’s surgical scar from the liver transplant. Then he found little ones that he forgotten about or wanted to forget about.  He traced them all.

_How close did he come to losing this man yet again?_

“I’m okay.”  Steve let the guilt win and could see that Danny’s eyes were welling up causing him to do the same.  “Danno, I’m sorry? Okay?”

Danny made him get up and Steve didn’t know what Danny was doing when he turned him around.  Then he could feel that Danny was tracing some of the scars he had on his back; on his thighs.  

“I’m okay,” Steve repeated.

Danny stayed silent.

With Danny’s every touch, Steve could feel his skin tingling.  He turned around again to face his husband hoping the inspection was over.  

“I’m going to hop in the shower and wash Nigeria off me.”

“Can I join you?”

“I would like that very much.”

__

When both men joined their children downstairs for breakfast Steven was greeted with even more hugs.  Charlie didn’t understand what was really happening but felt that it was his place to have his arms around his Daddy’s neck the entire time they ate.  When that spot was vacant, Danno would fill the void as quickly as possible. They spent the rest of the morning that way either holding hands with laced fingers or attached at the hip.

The kids took Charlie to get ready to head outside for the afternoon.

Steve closed his eyes knowing that when he opened them again, Danny would be right there.

__

“Hey, you okay?”  Danny asked Steve.

“Of course.”  He brought Danny into his arms, kissing him a few times on the base of the neck.  “You don’t know how many times I prayed to God to have this feeling again.”

Danny looked up and met Steve half way for the kiss.

“In your arms,” Steve continued, “knowing that I am loved and it feels like home.”

__

 


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

 


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

 

Text between Grace and Steve

 

 


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Danno's birthday!

 

 

May 23, 2018

10:15 pm

Happy Birthday to me. 

I woke Steve up just past midnight and took full advantage of him. Took him a few kisses and my hand down his shorts for him to get with the program. He was my birthday gift to myself. The way we fit together, the way he kisses me and makes love to me… there are really no words to describe it. I love this man with all that I am. He completes me. He is my better half. My rock and my anchor in the stormy seas and Lord knows we have had plenty of those. Even before we got married, he was there for me.

Woke up this morning to one of the best surprises, Mini-me was poking me in the nose asking me to get up. Nahele and Grace as their first surprise of the day, abandoned Steve and the morning swim to go pick up Charlie so we could have breakfast as a whole family for my birthday. If I didn’t get another gift the entire day, I would have been content with this token of how much they love me. I'll let the whole three kids in the car together rule slide for this day. They sang Happy Birthday to me and made me my favorite, biscuits and gravy, just like Ma makes it. It was a special taste of home, when home is so far away. Hawaii and Steve are my home now, but Jersey will always be home base.

Therapy… Dr. Sophia got an ear full about Steve's rescue mission last week. I sometimes wonder what she is really thinking about her patients. Does she wonder what makes them tick or sets them off or if we don't just create our own problems ourselves. But after telling her about Steve going and rescuing Joe and how much that mission meant to him and us as a family, I can see it in her eyes that there is a justifiable reason behind my insomnia and that it isn't all in my head. She really has helped me out a lot over the past six months. Especially after I was shot and the nightmares returned. And even though I don't like going on a regular basis, I know it really is for my own good, and for Steve's peace of mind to know that I am getting better sleep.

Office surprise courtesy of Tani and Junior… My team is amazing at pulling off surprises. I knew Tani was up to something yesterday with all of the little pow-wows that didn't involve me but I had no idea she would fill my office with a hundred balloons. I hope she knows she's going to get rid of them as well.  Really good coffee and malasadas was a nice treat to walk into. The Taco bar for lunch was fantastic. All the fixings, the best guacamole I've had in a long time. I love them all.

The kids surprised me with gifts on my desk. I imagine they had Steve's help or Grover's with as much time as our kids spend with his. I absolutely love the photos of the kids. I needed new ones for my desk and these are perfect. 

Steve has been in and out of my office all morning, swapping kisses for pens. After he swiped my last one, I had to play the same game and go swipe them back. There can never be too many kisses exchanged between us. I think his hands have been on me more than his gun today. That never gets old either. I love his hands on me.

A quick trip home with another round of birthday sex before we picked up Charlie was another special gift. I love this man so much.

I really wanted to stay in for dinner with just Steve and the kids but it was also nice to be surrounded by everyone that loves me. I have been shown so much love by my ohana today.

After we got home and I got Charlie all tucked in and gave the other two hugs and kisses and thanked them for making my birthday so special I grabbed two beers and had Steve meet me on the beach. He finally joined me and brought me my gift from him. I beautiful Rolex. He laughed when I just sat there completely speechless. He shouldn't have spent that much money.

"You're worth every penny," he said so sweetly as he kissed my forehead and then my lips.

I reached under the blanket I had brought out with me and handed Steve a fully blown up balloon. For his birthday, I was only able to blow a balloon up half way. Today, I was finally able to blow one up to full capacity. My punctured lung is working like it should again. And that right there was the best birthday gift of all.


	24. Chapter 24

 

May 24, 2018

9 pm

Steve must be really tired tonight. His head hit the pillow, he wrapped an arm around my waist and he was out. I love watching him sleep, so content and at peace. It's sometimes hard for me to believe that I am part of the reason behind how happy he is with life. Sometimes its hard for me to remember what life was like without him twisted into every aspect of my being. From day one the man had invaded my space, both personal and professional... It took a long time for it to sink in, but I finally realized we both needed each other.


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

 

May 26, 2018

9 pm

So I'm beyond pissed that the Governor has cancelled our vacation. The same vacation I have had planned since Steve's birthday way back in March. I hate Hawaii and all of its active stupid volcanos. Couldn't wait a few more weeks to blow up? Steve keeps telling me to calm down that he is upset as well, but I just can't. I had so many things planned for us. Not to mention a whole week of uninterrupted alone time, just the two of us. No kids to worry about, no ex's to argue with, no bad guys to chase down, no teammates to listen to, just us. But nooooo, some stupid volcano had to go and ruin everything. I'll be fucking angry if I want to be angry. I don't think Steve realizes what all I had to cancel. Planning a renewal ceremony wasn't an easy feat only to have to turn around and tell them to forget it. Cancel 12 plane tickets after I had to coordinate those 12 peoples schedules, Eric now gets the tickets to the ball game I was going to take Steve to when we went to visit my parents... It just sucks. All of it. And I'll be grumpy about it if I want to.


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their one year anniversary!!!!

 

May 28, 2018

10 pm

I am so in love with Steve.  I cannot believe a year has passed since we exchanged  vows in our backyard down by the beach. I was looking forward to a week away from all the chaos of our daily lives so we can focus on one another. Have some uninterrupted time together to just enjoy each other. Mother nature had her own agenda. To say I was disappointed and angry was an understatement when Steve told me the Gov canceled our vacation. I thought it was a joke initiated by Grover or Tani. Nope.   
I had so many plans for us. A Yankee baseball game when we went to visit my parents,  Eric now has those tickets, a Bon Jovi concert, walks on the beach, lots of sex at any time of the day we wanted, but my biggest plan was to renew our vows. Steve is always asking me to marry him, even after I did and I wanted to finally ask him to marry me. I got with the bed and breakfast and they helped me put together a dinner and ceremony and small reception  to follow and I bought 12 plane tickets for our family so they could share in our day and I could really surprise Steve with all these people that love us. And I had to cancel everything. It isn't about the money lost that upsets me, it's not being able to make all these memories and share all of these experiences with him.   
  
I was happy when I woke up this morning. I married my best friend and we are so much stronger because of everything we have gone through in this past year. Some of it I wouldn't want to repeat, getting shot, almost dying from drinking bad lemonade. But even those events made us a stronger couple.   
Steve surprised the hell out of me this morning. He had asked Harry to build me an outdoor kitchen for our anniversary. I was shocked and amazed and fell even more in love with him.  I couldn't stop looking at the plans or the oven he picked out or the grill and the bar... its incredible. It means the world to me that he loves me so much to have something like that built just for me. For us. I think I scarred Harry for life when I kissed Steve.

The day at the hotel has been a nice alternative to staying home. Thank you Joe for the special favor.

One year down, so many more to go. I love you Steven McGarrett-Williams.

 


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30

 


	31. Chapter 31




End file.
